conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Khumbilan
All credit for the Khumbilan language goes to Adam SanGiovanni, writer of the (unpublished) Khumbi series. General information Khumbilan is spoken on the planet of Khumbi across the universe. Visitors to this world do not generally hear the language as it is translated automatically by a Language-Intergration Spell placed upon the atmosphere by Khumbi's God. However, if a creature wishes to conceal his/her speech from the non-Khumbilan speaker, he/she will be able to speak in Khumbilan without the spell translating the words. Khumbilan is a very flowy language, and is a bit difficult to lean to write, but the grammar rules only differ a little bit. Etymology of Khumbilan words do not come from any Earth language as Khumbi is a completely different planet. In turn, words are made as they would make sense to the meaning (Ex. fat = blum {BLUHM} character spelling). Phonology Alphabet There are 31 letters used in the Khumbilan alphabet: A B D E F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V W Y Z TH CH SH (C; a guttural sound, usually heard in Arabic languages) (HM; a hum) (JZ; a sort of buzzing) (W; a whistle rare) (The Pemiere K in start of formal documents and for important names. Used only for writing) c, q, and x are deducted because they are deemed "useless letters". (See Grammar.) The guttural C will be displayed as a capital C in Roman text. It is generally used in harsher words, such as "Crel" (crumple, pronounced CRAYL) or "Cil" (hate, pronounced CEEL). Vowel Symbols Different symbols are used to mark different pronunciations of vowels: The long vowel symbol is used to mark vowels that have a long-vowel pronunciation. In Roman text, it is displayed like this: ā,ē,ī,ō, and ū. It goes over the letter in Roman text, but in Khumbilan, it goes under the Khumbilan letter. (Currently no photos) Ex: "oh" -> "ōh" The silent vowel symbol is used to mark vowels that are not pronounced. In Roman text, it is displayed like this: ä,ë,ï,ö, and ü. It goes over the letter in Roman text, but in Khumbilan, it goes under the Khumbilan letter. (Currently no photos) Ex: "ream" -> "rēäm" The odd long vowel symbol is used to mark vowels that have different pronunciations than it's normal use. They sound like other long vowels. In Roman text, it is displayed like this: á,é,í,ó, and ú. It goes over the letter in Roman text, but in Khumbilan, it goes under the Khumbilan letter. (Currently no photos) Ex: "tool" -> "tóól" (as the "o"s are pronounced as long-vowel "u"s) The odd short vowel symbol is used to mark vowels that have different pronunciations than it's normal use. They shound like other short vowels. In Roman text, it is displayed like this: à,è,ì,ò, and ù. It goes over the letter in Roman text, but in Khumbilan, it goes under the Khumbilan letter. (Currently no photos) Ex: "Maleficent" -> "malèfisent" (as the "e" makes a short "i" sound); (see Substitution ''in grammar rules as to why "c" changes to an "s") For the sake of understanding, these accent marks will not be shown on words and will instead be replaced by pronunciation guides. Grammar Capitalization and Punctuation With the exception of the Primier K, there are no capital letters in Khumbilan (in 50,054 B.C.E, it was made into all lower-case letters as a symbolic reference that all creatures are equal.) As such, when translating English into Khumbilan, it is best to leave capital letters as lowercase to avoid confusion. Periods, Commas, and Apostrophes go where they're supposed to. However, to mark a question or exclaimation, the question mark/exclaimation mark goes on BOTH ENDS of the sentance, sort of like Spanish. Ex. "That is amazing!" -> "!that is amazing!" "How are you?" -> "?how are you?" Substitution As said above, c, q, and x are deducted because they are deemed "useless letters". They each have sounds that can already be expressed through different letter combinations (Ex. Q is sounded by forming the letter combination "KW" as in "Quiet" or simply "K" as in "Qui".) For translating certain letters from English into Khumbilan, you will need to subsitute: C is subsituted by an S for a word such as "citrus" -> "sitrus" C is substitued by a K for a word such as "can" -> "kan" Q is subsituted by a KW for a word such as "quiet" -> "kwiet" Q is subsitued by a K for a word such as "qui" -> "kui" X is subsituted by a KS for a word such as "exit" -> "eksit" X is substitued by a Z for a word such as "xylophone" -> "zylofone" (see PH substitution) PH is substitued by an F for a word such as "phonics" -> "foniks" (see C substitution 2) In rare cases, PH is substituted by a V for a word such as "Stephen" -> "steven" Y is substituted by whichever vowel sound that it makes, such as "why" -> "whi" G is substituted by a J for a word such as "language" -> "languaje" Adjectives Adjectives work a bit differently in Khumbilan. Instead of saying "the red house", it would literally translate to, "the house-red". Khumbilans use a symbol called the "describe mark" to connect the two words together. This is only presnet if there is no words to let the adjective and object agree. Ex. "the red house" -> "the house-red." "the house is red." -> "the house is red." If there are two or more objects being described in one adjective, you would put the "multiple describe" mark below the last letters of the first, second, etc. objects, and connect the last object being desrcribed with the "describe mark" Ex. "Dear Will and R.J." -> "Will [''the multiple describe mark would go under the last "l" in ''Will] ''and RJ-dear." The Letter Link The Letter Link symbol is used between two words when the first word ends with the same letter the second word begins with. This is not to be confused with simply dropping the last vowel of a word and putting an apostrophe (Example, French's "L'école" instead of "La école"). It would be written between the two words (similar to the describe mark) to "connect" them. The two words would then be pronounced as if they were one, single word, with the letter being combined being pronounced twice as long. Ex. Let's take the name "Amelia Amaro". In English, the name would be written as "Amelia Amaro." Pronounced (ah-MEE-lee-ah ah-MAHR-oh) In Khumbilan, the name would be written like this: a ameli___maro Pronounced (ah-mee-lee-aahh-MAHR-oh) The Letter Link prevents the break in letter pronunciation and would turn two "ah"s into one "ah" to keep the flowiness of the language. Vowel Precendents/Negation The English article "a" is a congnate of the Khumbilan article "a", both pronounced the same and mean the same thing. The English article "an" works differently in Khumbilan. If the Khumbilan "a" is succeeded by a vowel, keep the "a" and add a "k+'" to the succeeding word. Ex. "a aski" -> "a k'aski" (AH k'ahs-KEE) = "a sky" "ni" (NI) means "no" in Khumbilan. However, when negating something, the ni goes from (NI) to (NEE). Ex. "It is not you." -> "et ni'sil tu." (AY NEE-SIL TOOH) If "ni" is followed by a vowel, drop the "i" in "ni" and replace it with an apostrophe. Ex. "You do not." -> "tu n'u." (TOOH N'OOH) For something like "do not _", there is yet ANOTHER apostopher connecting "n'u" to the verb. Ex. "You do not move." -> "tu n'u'vemson." (TOOH N'OOH'vem-SAHN) Vocabulary Numbers Slang Category:Languages Category:FFD Category:Alien languages